<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intermission 2: Vaggie's Visit, Memzi's Tale #5 by VioletAuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838169">Intermission 2: Vaggie's Visit, Memzi's Tale #5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor'>VioletAuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Memzi's Tale [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Kiss, Budding Love, Drinking, Drinking &amp; Talking, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>18+ Only</p>
<p>Directly continuing from the Epilogue of "Meeting Katie", Vaggie decides to pay a visit to Memzi in the middle of the night, the two grow closer as affection blossoms between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Magne &amp; Original Character(s), Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Memzi's Tale [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intermission 2: Vaggie's Visit, Memzi's Tale #5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold.</p>
<p>It was cold here alone.</p>
<p>Memzi had pulled the covers off, unable to sleep, and let his mind wander, surveying the room just barely lit by whatever meager miserable light trickled in from the crack between the window's curtains. His focus on the window revealed bars were upon the outside, this room now a prison to him for a week's time, such furnishings were appropriate. He'd thrown his clothes on the floor earlier, the thought of a mess buzzed about in his head, spurring him to rise, and swiftly so he did, a shiver running the course of his body. A certain clarity came with the chill, he became acutely aware of the white noise purring about from the air conditioning. A sound he focused on while he picked up the discarded clothing and set it in a hamper in the corner, afore he let himself lay back down upon the bed, staring at the ceiling. Monotonous was it, while he let the cold simply wash over his barely clad body, the needles of frosty air somewhat soothing to his addled mind, and familiar as well, akin to some foggy memory failing to surface, yet still making its presence known.</p>
<p>He turned on his side and reach for his phone on the table, checking it for any messages.</p>
<p>"Nothing", he said quietly to himself, in a voice edging on a choked whisper, "Honestly... feels too late for anyone to be chatting me up..."</p>
<p>Looking over at the nightstand on the other side of the bed, he noticed a digital clock, normally the display would be red, yet this one was in the same hue as his eyes. He pondered if it was a present or some tease from Alastor, but only for a moment until he laid himself on his back once again. Normally, now would be the time for him to sneak out, yet he decided to actually listen to Charlie for once, and stayed within the hotel.</p>
<p>He couldn't sleep like this. He'd gotten used to Angel Dust's warm embrace. Restlessness drew him to his feet, and he opened the curtains, the room brightening just a little more by the nightlife in Hell. He watched the chaos, the ruined and bloodied buildings, streets where countless sins took place, and as much progress that he'd made so far, he was still aching to go out. To scavenge and maybe pick a few pockets, so he opened the window, lifting it up before trying the bars. It was a silly and pointless attempt to remove them, he knew that, and lamented his corporeal form, wishing at least partly that he could simply walk through this barrier in front of him.</p>
<p>A different activity then, closing the window, and leaving the blinds only open enough for a little light to see, he checked his personal items, a few things he'd kept along his way.</p>
<p>"Flashlight... Extra batteries... Big knife, pocket knife, my revolver... still full. I think I have some bullets here too... and the holster...", He looked over to the board against the wall, "My skateboard could use some new wheels... I should take apart the bearings and regrease the-"</p>
<p>His nearly silent conversation with himself cut short by a knock at the door, in haste he snatched up his revolver, and quietly pressed himself up against the wall opposite of the doorknob. though he was in his underwear he was ready for a fight, and reached over, turning open the deadbolt on the door rather loudly. Whoever was on the other side took that as an invitation and opened the door themself, but slowly, carefully. </p>
<p>"Hello?", Said Vaggie as she stepped inside, turning on the light when she saw Memzi wasn't in bed.</p>
<p>Fuck!, He shouted in his mind, nearly panicking.</p>
<p>He tossed his gun onto the bed while scaling the wall as quietly as he could, positioning himself above Vaggie on the ceiling. She'd certainly been distracted by a loaded gun being tossed onto the bed, yet found nothing when she checked the direction it was tossed from.</p>
<p>So here I am in my fucking underwear, avoiding Vaggie and just panicking my fat ass off, He thought, and he did the only thing he could think of, and tried to climb out of the room by the open door.</p>
<p>Vaggie was busy looking under the bed for him, since it was his usual hiding spot, a quick check and she stood up, turning around just in time to see his foot disappearing above the other side of the door frame.</p>
<p>"There he is...", She said to herself with a faint breathe of a laugh. She followed him out into the hallway and looked up, straight at him, the sight of him in his underwear... a blush slapped itself against her face while she jerked her eyes from that view, </p>
<p>"You fucking idiot put some clothes on!", She'd spoken in a screaming whisper, agitated but still mindful of waking anyone up.</p>
<p>He stopped in his tracks, having been found. He let himself down onto the floor and bounced into his bedroom on landing, even closing the door behind him whilst still in the air. A mad dash for clothing was just barely heard, and he threw on a shirt and sweatpants before opening the door, leaning on the frame of it as casually as he could, with a forced smile and a slightly erratic look in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Hiiiii Vaggie, ah, what brings you to my door at this hour?", He kept his voice low, pausing a moment before asking his next question in a more naturally relaxed tone, "Am I in more trouble?"</p>
<p>"...", She merely gawked at him, surprised at the previous sights. "Well, aren't *you* jumpy, all nervous like you saw a mob boss, you don't have to be scared of me.", Her voice rang lightly of reassurance.</p>
<p>An awkward pause while he thought of what to saw, he straightened his posture before going on.</p>
<p>"I'll be honest with you, out of everyone here aside from Alastor and the obvious suspects for it, it used to be that I thought you were the one that wanted me dead the most", Plain in tone, and matter of factly said.</p>
<p>She shook her head lightly, a titter on her lips, before she stepped into the room, invading his personal space, "Well I'm glad that's in the past. Here.", She shoved a bottle of cold wine into his hands, and in the other she had a pair of wine glasses, "For giving Killjoy a beating."</p>
<p>"Aren't you against this kind of this?", The way he was handed the bottle had him hold it cradled against his chest, the chilled glass sending a shiver down his spine.</p>
<p>"It's only a sin if we overdo it, besides, I wanted to have a talk with you... just us. So... turn your phone off.", She seemed to avoid looking at him while she spoke, then shut the door behind her, and locked the door by the deadbolt.</p>
<p>Her calm and genuine tone had convinced him she bared no malicious intent, so he agreed with his next actions. Setting the wine bottle down next to his phone before picking up that little piece of tech and shutting it off, before putting it in the drawer under the table. Next was taking the cork from the bottle, and with a pop it was done, the sweetly sour scent of abyssally dark red wine wafted on out, it wasn't his favorite, but it was better than the whiskey that was served so often everywhere. Politeness led him to pour her glass before his own, after that he sipped it lightly, the gentle burn was soothing enough, a sign that everything around him was fine enough to let his guard down.</p>
<p>"So what'd you wanna talk about?", He asked.</p>
<p>"First of all,", she started before sipping her from her own glass, "Give me the whole story on what happened today."</p>
<p>"Well... I went to deliver the food, and when I mentioned I was doing it for the hotel to Katie she got this curious look in her eye, next thing I know she asks me for an interview and demands I stay until her show is over. So I told her I didn't watch tv, which, y'know, I don't. And that," He took a hefty swig of his glass, seems he was getting in the mood for it, "Got her pissed off."</p>
<p>"I would have loved to see her face...", She trailed off with a smile.</p>
<p>"I woulda taken a picture if I could've! And the next thing I know she has me pinned against the wall, one hand on my chest, and the other making sure I look her in the eyes while she talks. So, I shut my trap, do what she ordered, and watched the show. And boy was it fucking boring, the whole nine yards of bullshit, like, hellooo, we get it! Bad shit's happening, we're in hell you fucking bitch!", He's already down his first glass, and is getting pretty lively, gesturing wide, making a show of himself.</p>
<p>Vaggie's glass was half empty at this point, with her giggling up a storm listening to and watching him.</p>
<p>"And the fucked shit is... Well, it pains me to admit this-, hey, this stays between us ok?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure! My lips are sealed!", She said excitedly</p>
<p>"Ok so uh,I was actually getting into watching Katie talking about shit toward the last hour of her show, I dunno if it's just my lust or if I was actually getting into her, but... yeah something was going on with the butterflies in me, not for long though cause when I noticed she was focused on kickin the shit out of her co host, I decided that was my chance to get the hell out of there."</p>
<p>"And I'm guessing that didn't go so well", She pointed to the bruise on his cheek, her lips pursed in a line.</p>
<p>"This? No this came after my little escape attempt."</p>
<p>"I'm gonna need another glass for this...", She downed the rest of her cup and poured herself a second round, preparing for the story to continue.</p>
<p>"So you already know how I like to climb on walls and ceilings and shit like that?</p>
<p>She recalled the little sight of him almost naked on the ceiling, "Don't remind me!", She nearly spilled her glass, snorting while she doubled over and laughed at that fresh memory.</p>
<p>"Ah, well, I had the plan to sneak out with the rest of the audience when I noticed there were thes two assholes guarding the exit. As soon as they looked away I jumped right up onto the ceiling to hide. Panic sets in like it usually does while I'm trying to figure out what I'm gonna do next, and then the fucking tiles I'm sticking to start coming loose. So I scramble and fall right on my ass behind Katie while she's lookin for me.</p>
<p>Vaggie stifled her laughter, taking another sip and then a deep breath to compose herself, "C-Continue! Hnchgh- I'm fine!", she was really holding back that joyful howling.</p>
<p>"Alright, after that, she trots me over to her limo, welcoming me inside with that shit eating grin of hers, and once inside we go through properly introducing ourselves, then she starts scribbling down notes and asks me about the hotel, getting all suprised when I say it's going well, then... well she starts asking about me. What I do, if the hotel is helping me, and I play along while she's trying to find some dirt on me."</p>
<p>"And I'm guessing you didn't give her anything?", She said with a smirk and a drink.</p>
<p>"No I did not, and I told her to figure things out about me herself, and at that point... she started coming onto me, and don't get me wrong, I like strong women but, c'mon, her? As if. Oh! I forgot to mention she took my phone and hid it in her tits before her show."</p>
<p>Her second glass finished, and set down on the table next to the bottle, chuckling to herself at the ridiculous tale he's telling. </p>
<p>"Then she suggests we go back to her place for a private interview", He said with wild eyes.</p>
<p>"And you said no?"</p>
<p>"That, and when she refused to give my phone back after I asked for it, we had a back and forth that ended up with me getting royally ticked off", He downed the rest of his glass and set it next to Vaggie's own, "So that's when I slammed my boot into her gut."</p>
<p>"Wish I coulda done it! That must've felt great!"</p>
<p>"Well I didn't think of it at the time, but it really did and when she was reeling from that sucker kick I grabbed my phone right out of her tits and made for the door, she however, is tougher than she looks and smacks her hand on the lock to keep me from escaping, then pins me down and gets me in the face with that heavy hand of hers, hurt like fucking hell."</p>
<p>"Oh that bitch... I really oughta finish what you started."</p>
<p>"Wait, there's more."</p>
<p>"No way, what happened next?",</p>
<p>"I kick the bitch off me cause, well look at these legs!", His sweat pants didn't leave much to the imagination, "I could crush melons with these fucking things."</p>
<p>"You shoulda used them on her head!", She said with a sweet little giggle.</p>
<p>"Nah! No way would I risk giving her a good time!"</p>
<p>"C'mon C'mon! get on with the story!", </p>
<p>"Oh yeah! So I kicked her off, and went for the door. She pulled out a gun, and I froze up hearing it. She had me sit next to her, and starts sounding seductive, thanking me for not messing up her face, and asking me again to go home with her for a private interview."</p>
<p>"Persistent, isn't she?", said Vaggie, seeming unimpressed at Katie's actions.</p>
<p>"Annoyingly so, and I refused again, so she slammed me down, puts the gun to my head, and asks why I'm not being following orders, my response? I just didn't wanna cause a scene, you know I don't like attention from strangers."</p>
<p>"Smart move, not so smart moves after that though!", She let herself fall down onto the bed with her eyes closed and a grin on her face. Seems the alcohol was getting to her.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know, heh... so yeah, I say that, she gets this look on her face like she got a million dollar idea, then while she still has me on the fuckin floor she pulls my phone out, turns it on, puts her number in, and tells me to call her by ten o'clock tonight, else she'll come after me", He sat down on the bed, and laid himself next to Vaggie.</p>
<p>"Did you?", She opened her one eye to look at him, concern would have been seen if her bothered to look back.</p>
<p>"Yeah, cause I'd rather not have to deal with her at home!", He flung his arms up to emphasize the emotion of his words, and let them fall, with his hands covering his face.</p>
<p>It felt endearing to her for him to call the hotel his home, "And... what happened next?"</p>
<p>"I don't think you wanna know...", He turned over on his side, away from her.</p>
<p>"Hey.", She laid a hand on his shoulder, tugging at him, "Tell me."</p>
<p>Turning back over to her with a sigh, he spoke, "Oh alight... She had me make out with her.</p>
<p>She gasped, thinking Katie had stolen his first kiss, "She didn't!"</p>
<p>Vaggie: *she gasped at that, thinking Katie stole the first kiss he had in his new life* No, she didn't!</p>
<p>"She did, I wanted to refuse but she had a gun to me, kissed her as best I could until she broke it off, and asked ask me if she was still a stranger to me. I couldn't say a thing, you know how touching gets to me. So after that she kicked me out of her limo slapped my ass and you know what happened after I came back here."</p>
<p>"...I need another drink", She said while sitting up.</p>
<p>"By all means, have another."</p>
<p>He sat up along with her, and poured her a glass, then poured his own taking the last drops of wine. The two of them guzzled down that last cup, and set the glasses down before laying back down on the bed.</p>
<p>"Hmmm... Now that's out of the way, is there anything else you came here for?"</p>
<p>It wasn't a pretty picture he painted for her, and she wasn't feeling right, thinking his firs kiss had been with someone like Katie, and in such horrible circumstances too.</p>
<p>"I... wanted to give you my number, in case you needed anything."</p>
<p>With a mind clouded by booze she climbed herself over him, something he was strangely calm about, owing to his own intoxication. Vaggie laid herself right over his belly and reached into the drawer to get at his phone, turning it on and saving her number into it, then rolling back off of him after setting his phone down. Whether she meant to drape her self over him or not that ice breaking touch wasn't unwelcome, he opened his mouth to speak, yet found himself bereft of words to say. She found herself doing the same he, there was nothing she could say now, there was nothing to say while she looked him in the eye.</p>
<p>She made the first move, shuffling herself a little nearer to him, he responded in kind, copying her motions, a nervous half smile lilting on his visage. Her hand slid forth and found its place at his waist, the slightest gasp he made, just barely heard, had parted his lips, and he held them open, coming closer, embracing her as she did him. It was an odd thing, this chance they both drunkenly took, their lips nearer and nearer, the gentle breath of two about to kiss felt, hearts beating madly to a quickened tempo. Yet just as their lips brushed ever so slightly against each other, the tender touch had shocked them both to clarity for a single fleeting moment, and they stared with eyes wide at one another, afore turning about and keeping their back to each other in an embarrassed display of lost nerve.</p>
<p>"S-sorry...", He said with a nervous tone.</p>
<p>"No no, it's my fault! I... was the one who brought the wine!", Vaggie spat out to try and take the blame for all this.</p>
<p>"Yeah! it's not us, it's the alcohol making us act funny with each other!", He chuckled sheepishly, trying to just play off the whole incident.</p>
<p>"Exactly right!" </p>
<p>The both of them sit up, far too quickly, and are promptly forced to lay down on their backs.</p>
<p>"This is gonna suck in the morning...", She said while holding her spinning head.</p>
<p>He looked at the alarm clock, "It's... already three a.m."</p>
<p>"Fuuuuuuck...", she whined as she slowly got herself up.</p>
<p>"Are you gonna be ok getting to your room?"</p>
<p>"Yeah I'll, Oh shit...", She stumbled lightly, and regained her footing, "I'm on the top floor with Charlie"</p>
<p>"Does she know you came over with the wine?"</p>
<p>With a sigh she spoke, "Yeah... she knew I was kind of excited that you stuck it to Katie, but you, ngh...", She held her head against the alcohol's effect, then took a pose to imitate Charlie, "You are still grounded young man!", She couldn't help but giggle at her impression of her beloved.</p>
<p>"Well... at least I'm grounded with people I like!"</p>
<p>Her giggle cut short, and it looked as if she was about to cry, "You like me?"</p>
<p>"Uh... yeah? Is that even a question? You obviously care about the hotel and everyone in here, you do your job pretty damned well managing this place, I'm... thankful, that you're you."</p>
<p>The growing blush on her face was enough to get her to turn around to hide her flustered expression, "I gotta go! Goodnight!", in a few swift motion she'd opened the door, turned the light off, closed the door behind her, and ran down the hall to the elevator.</p>
<p>Memzi was left alone, but not truly so, he didn't feel very alone as he crawled himself under the covers, feeling warmer on the inside than any alcohol could make him feel... another one he was falling for. Another one who was falling for him.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>It wasn't long before Vaggie got back to the room her and Charlie shared. She found her girlfriend reading a book with the whole room brightly lit. Charlie looked up at her dearest when she came in, a knowing smile on her face.</p>
<p>"So how'd your little party go?", she teasingly said</p>
<p>Her face in her hands, she walked over to the bed and let herself ungracefully fall down upon it.</p>
<p>"It was, fine. we drank, we bonded, almost kissed and...", She'd crawled up to Charlie.</p>
<p>"You like him don't you?", she spoke smugly, with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Aaaaaagh... Yes, I do! and I don't fucking know why!", Frustrating as ever infatuation was...</p>
<p>Setting her book aside with a giggle, Charlie pulled that love struck lady into a cradling hug, "That makes two of us, He's nice, and... it seems like he appreciates what we do. I think that's reason enough to like him."</p>
<p>"Well yeah but we're already a thing...", Vaggie said with an edge of disappointment.</p>
<p>"Doesn't mean we can't have a third if we're all into each other...", She thought out loud.</p>
<p>A proposition she had expected from Charlie, her eyes going wide from the shock of hearing it, "Charlie. Have I ever told you you're a genius?"</p>
<p>"Only a million times&lt;3"</p>
<p>"Make it a million and one!"</p>
<p>"Oh come here you!"</p>
<p>And thus, they cuddled. Charlie clapped her hands, the lights switched off, and they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.</p>
<p>And during all this, Angel Dust was sleeping soundly, knowing it wouldn't be long before Memzi was back in his arms.</p>
<p>[Intermission 2, Completed]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>